


假期情事【芝诺光】

by Ayrganea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrganea/pseuds/Ayrganea
Summary: 5.3以后的事情，但是没有剧透，我瞎写
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, 芝诺光
Kudos: 12





	假期情事【芝诺光】

鲜花。  
太蠢了。  
珠宝。  
好像根本不戴。  
美食。  
印象中他自己就会做，加雷马的特色菜也并不受艾欧泽亚人欢迎。  
那么就是你了吧。  
男人的脚步停在刀架前。  
还算不错，他也一定会喜欢你，毕竟他和我是一类人。  
他无视了门外的惨叫与血腥，挑好了看重的物品之后走进了黑色的漩涡里。  
…  
蓝天，白云，沙滩。  
老套但是的确是能让人放松的场景。  
正巧碰上了红莲节，太阳海岸建起了新的高台，据说跳上去还能有特别奖励。  
阿莉塞对此跃跃欲试，无视了兄长变了色的脸庞，非要拉着阿尔菲诺一起去。  
“终于能休息一阵子了。”回到自己身体里的桑克瑞德好好收拾了自己，戴上了上次红莲节送的墨镜泳装躺在太阳伞下惬意的捧着红莲特饮，一旁还有漂亮的猫魅族女性打着扇子。  
一旁的光一边刨着沙子一边和于里昂热吐槽这个女儿不在身边就开始放飞自我的家伙。  
在浴场还穿着长袍但是腋窝下拉了好大一个口子的精灵认真的陪他挖沙坑的同时把这些话左耳进右耳出，大家算算年纪都奔四的人了想干什么就干什么吧。  
“哦，光先生，挖这个是要做什么呢？”一旁的塔塔露拉着可露儿走过来趴在坑边有些好奇。  
“我听说东方有种菜式是把食物包在植物叶子和泥巴里埋进坑里烤的，所以我想试试。”光笑着回答她，在天真的塔塔露询问包的什么菜的时候不怀好意的拎着她丢了下去，就连一旁一开始就明智的不开口询问的可露儿也被一同拽进了沙坑，“听说拉拉菲尔的肉质很鲜嫩啊，我决定试一试。”  
光一边说着一边往她俩身上丢沙子，一旁一直状况外的于里昂热露出了恍然大悟的模样，也帮着他给两个拉拉菲尔女士填沙。  
才挖的坑也没有很深，再加上放了两个人进去，两三下就埋好了，光还特地浇水压实了沙子，吓得塔塔露哇哇乱叫。  
头疼不已的可露儿让光适可而止一些，换来光露出牙齿的笑容。他认真的打量着被埋了半截的两位拉拉菲尔女士，叫来在另一边刨坑的古拉哈提亚一起创作。  
终于看出他们是在开玩笑的塔塔露缓过神来发现自己被接了个沙子做的鱼尾巴，觉得十分有趣，巴拉了两边的沙子试图给自己做一个显眼一些的上半身。  
跳完台子的阿莉塞拖着不断掉下水里的哥哥回来之后看到的就是这样的情景，把眼冒金星的兄长往桑克瑞德旁边的椅子上一丢也要来玩。  
几个男人把场地让给女生，又跑到另一边给自己重新挖坑，等到把两个人埋进去之后光才反应过来自己好像还没人帮填沙子。  
椅子上的阿尔菲诺还在昏头，桑克瑞德惬意的已经打起了小呼噜，其他的成员们在海里玩得正开心，而雅修特拉…他看着在躺椅上托着下巴笑眯眯的猫女决定不麻烦妈咪，毕竟孩子长大了要独立些。  
他从以太空间里摸出了魔法书召唤出了红宝石兽。  
“那么就拜托你了。”光躺进了坑里双手合十拜托这个有着可爱外表的召唤物，对方歪了歪头，抬起了小短腿任劳任怨的往坑里推沙子。  
啊，生活，这才是生活，不用跑腿的日子可太快乐了。光躺在略微有些高温的沙子里，觉得这段时间战斗的疲惫都被抚平了，甚至有些昏昏欲睡。旁边的两个同伴睡得比他还快，难得放松一次，长时间紧绷的猫魅和精灵就差没冒鼻涕泡了。好不容易把他埋好，红宝石兽也累的不行，四脚朝天的躺在光被沙子掩埋的肚皮上，虽然召唤兽是以太造物，但它还是疲惫的瘫在上面不想动弹。  
“你似乎过得挺快活的，我心爱的朋友。”大片的阴影笼罩了上来，正想看看是谁在打扰他休息的光摘下墨镜看清了人后，恨不得自己整个人都缩进沙子里假装谁也看不到他。  
“哈，也没有，没有，就是大家一起出来玩。”远处对以太敏感的猫女好像已经注意到了这里，光从沙坑里爬了出来把加雷马人扯到角落的石头后才回答他。  
“玩？”芝诺斯皱着眉头看着这人粘了一身的沙子，伸出手去摩挲光碎发下面那个暗色的痕迹，“不知我是否有幸同你一起呢？”  
这人的表情太过危险，一看就不是普通的玩，脖子上被打下的烙印在这样的触碰下微微发烫，光咽了下口水，为了自己的屁股着想，迅速掏出了包里的材料和缝针开始做男士泳裤。  
暧昧的氛围瞬间被跪下的英雄打断，芝诺斯几乎以为这人看出了自己的打算，结果看着一条白色的短裤被塞到了他手里。  
“拿着。”光看着加雷马人变化莫测的表情有些无辜的看向他，“不是说要一起玩，穿着礼服在沙滩上不太合适吧？”  
他看着这个不知道从什么地方过来的家伙，身上还带着炮火和血腥的气息，但是为了接下来顺利的进行，明智的选择了不去询问。  
只是这个铁靴子…光沉思了一会，又跪下去搓了一双拖鞋出来，再次往芝诺斯的手里塞。  
加雷马人的睫毛又长又密，漂亮得不可思议，也挡住了他眼中的思绪。  
“好吧，既然是你想要的，我当然会实现。”他拿着布料消失在了漩涡里，没多久就换好了衣服走出来。  
常年不见天日掩盖在盔甲下的皮肤白得几乎能反光，这人要是走到沙滩上几乎都能当聚光灯用。他不太情愿的把包里的羽织掏出来给芝诺斯披上，又示意他蹲下来把那碍事的长发扎了起来。  
还怪好看的。  
光放下手来别过头去不自在的搓了搓自己的裤筒。他这点小动作被高大的加雷马人收进了眼底，收敛了笑意之后垂下头去托着他的后脑勺送上了一个透不过气来的亲吻。  
距离上一次舒缓已经过去了很久的英雄在这样的拨撩中下身应景的鼓起了一大块，但是这时候的芝诺斯又不解风情起来，开始询问他要玩些什么。  
冷静，冷静，不能丢人。光扶正了自己的东西努力使自己不那么明显之后开始在自己脑子里回放蛮神们奇奇怪怪的面容，直到想起泰坦那张满是沟壑的土脸和它的拳头，吓得一个激灵才缓了过来，抖了抖身上的鸡皮疙瘩给芝诺斯带路。  
近海这边都是拂晓的人，不说全部，起码大半人都认识芝诺斯，这人出现在这百分百引起恐慌，光只能带他去远一些，难度也高一点的跳跳乐，由于难度高，那边的人也少一些。  
来自北方的加雷马人显然是不太习惯裸露身体，路上好几次不自在的扯衣服下摆，这在光看来甚至有些有趣。等到他们来到跳跳乐下方的时候，虽然芝诺斯没有说，但是光只觉得他满脸都写着【就这？】。  
以加雷马人两米三的身高来说…这跳跳乐好像真的不难。  
光为了挽回点面子清了清嗓子告诉他上到顶端是会有奖励的，而且不能用魔法上去，芝诺斯才不太情愿的收回了他用得顺手的小漩涡，迈开长腿往上跳。跟在后面的光看着这人发力时绷紧的肌肉几乎都要吹口哨，又怕第二天的小报上写他大庭广众对着同性耍流氓，抿了抿嘴把这个冲动压了下来。  
等到了顶端芝诺斯很自然的和光要他的奖励，英雄从包里掏出十个窜天猴和仙女棒给他，这几个小巧的东西还放不满加雷马人的手，在对方怀疑的目光之下，光扯着他坐到台子边上。  
这时候正巧碰上太阳下山，天边红艳艳的一大片，漂亮得很，但是手里又被塞了一堆小零食和饮品的芝诺斯并不知道看这个东西是要做什么。  
“按照惯例晚上可以看到烟花。”光往他的嘴里塞了一块曲奇饼解释道，“现在就委屈你陪我看一会落日吧。”  
嘴里被塞了东西的加雷马人安静了下来，他小时候也会在窗边看这个，但是后来发觉这是无意义的事情之后就再没有去看过。落日是一天的结束，他不应当每天期盼着落日。看着又开始走神的加雷马人，光识趣的啃起了自己的零食没去打扰，直到太阳的光辉湮灭，烟花绽放在天边的时候他才把这个看太阳看到打瞌睡的家伙叫回神来。  
“你喜欢这种燃烧了生命只绽放一瞬的东西。”芝诺斯看了会天边形状各异色彩不同的烟火，又低头去摸光脖子上那个纹路，“这不就是和我们一样吗…”  
光知道这人又要说些和战斗搭上边的话了，只得先下手为强，勾着脖子堵上了他的嘴。  
“加尔乌斯先生，麻烦你现在先好好看烟花，用不着抒发感想。”他抹去了对方嘴角的水渍，成功制止了那些破坏气氛的话语的英雄心情很好的靠着他的手臂叼着吸管嗦饮料。  
很少参加这种活动的加雷马人在海风的吹拂下难得生出了一丝吵闹的节日还算不错的想法。  
烟花表演总是有散场的时候，海岸边的人们不知什么时候也少了许多，流动的小摊贩们都纷纷收拾东西，热闹的场面如同潮水般褪去，光正想拉着芝诺斯回家，却被突然探出来的手臂扯进了一个宽大的怀抱里，还没反应过来就被人抱着从高台上向下倒去。  
“！你发什么疯！”他被加雷马人牢牢抱紧，虽然这样的高度并不会对他们造成多大的伤害，但是还是把英雄吓了一跳。  
带着他高空坠落的加雷马人头发张牙舞爪的扑开，还有一些很不识时务的打在了光的脸上，海边的灯光和天上明亮的月色下，芝诺斯的表情和他嘴角的微笑显露在光的面前，他着了魔似的想上前亲吻这个男人，下一秒却落入了冰凉的海水之中。  
受过祝福的光并不害怕海水，坠落的冲击力把两人送到了更深一些的地方，激起的气泡飞速从他们身边逃离涌向海面。在低温的水下光却觉得自己在发烫，他滑动几下凑近了安静看着他的芝诺斯，感谢今晚的月亮，让他在水里也能模糊的看清这个男人。  
就像被塞壬诱惑的水手，他送上了自己的亲吻。  
他们在海水里触碰彼此，泳裤早就不知道被踹到什么地方又被海浪送走，似乎是觉得在水里不受力，伴随着无影们常用的黑色漩涡，光被扯回了自己的家里。  
两个湿淋淋的男人在地板上打滚，像最原始的野兽抒发着自己的欲望。性器挤在一起胡乱的磨蹭，光趴在胸膛上努力的打开双腿方便芝诺斯给他扩张，嘴里不太客气的叼着对方的乳头，仿佛要吞吃入腹，另一只手滑下去撸动着两个人的性器，在被按到身体里的敏感点之时又一个哆嗦射了出来，后面的穴肉也搅紧了在体内作乱的手指，这样的触感让加雷马人的呼吸也沉重了许多。  
“进去了。”这句话也只是知会一声，芝诺斯那粗大的性器不太客气的撞进了光的身体里，全方位的碾压爽得他几乎尖叫出声，包不住的口水从嘴角滑落，滴在了胸膛上还有些凉意，但是很快又被两个人滚烫的身体温暖了。  
总共和这人做爱的次数一只手都数的过来，但是他的学习天赋好像也延伸到了性事之上，各处的敏感点都被摸得清清楚楚的光爽得几乎说不出话来，他们变换着姿势在黑暗的家里互相抚慰，到处都是释放出来的气息。直到最后被芝诺斯压在床上的时候，冰凉的长发落在光的背上，加雷马人亲吻他的耳朵，低声说道：“按照你们的说法，我是否该和你说欢迎回来了？那些无聊的蠢事做完了，这下可以永远留在我身边了吧，挚友。”  
永远这个词对于英雄来说太过遥远了，让他有些发愣，但是芝诺斯也没有不满，身下的动作不停，嘴里的话也不停，手还摸索到了光的嘴边，顶开他的牙齿开始拨弄里面柔软的舌头。  
“或许你会想要一个…烙印？你们艾欧泽亚人是这样的吧，但是我不想听到或者看到任何一个和拒绝有关的词汇和动作。”他这么说着，被他玩弄着舌头的光被这攻势弄得完全说不出话来。  
这家伙根本就没有给他拒绝的余地，明白了这点的英雄喉咙里发出了闷笑声，舌头卷上了嘴巴里的手指，带着些暗示性的吸吮。这样的态度也让加雷马人放松了对他发言的控制，离开口腔的时候还有些遗憾的在舌尖挠了两下。  
“我以为，你这就是烙印了。”光向前爬了两下，让自己和芝诺斯的性器分离开来，懒洋洋的靠在床头和垫高的枕头上，指着脖子上芝诺斯留下的那个痕迹说道，“你打得这么显眼，就差没在我身上写你名字了，哪里还有人敢靠近我。”  
他说着好像有些不满，一脚踩上了加雷马人的胸膛。芝诺斯也不生气，握着那结实的小腿一路亲吻到光的小腹，又抬起头亲吻他。  
“我出门前还在想你是否会喜欢我的求婚礼物，现在看来似乎也没有担心的必要了，我的王妃。”心情很好的加雷马人被光咬了一口，勒令他换一个称呼，卸下重担的英雄回来之后胆子似乎更加大了。  
“那么，我亲爱的丈夫。”芝诺斯顺从的改口，把人拖进了怀里，下身用力顶进了光的身体里，又开始了一轮激烈的性爱。  
几天后再次和伙伴们在石之家相聚的光被桑克瑞德在门口拦了下来，这个男人摸着下巴围着他转了好几圈，开始细数英雄身上到底换了多少东西。  
“这把刀…我怀疑是最贵的了。”他叉着腰做出了自己的判断。  
一旁的于里昂热摇摇头，思考了一会后觉得是衣服，后来的阿尔菲诺探了个头过来也投了武士刀一票，阿莉塞反对，投给了禁断好了的衣服。  
这个莫名其妙开始的赌局也在雅修特拉带着笑容的目光中莫名其妙的散了，最后还是光不太好意思的告诉大家都是即将要结婚的对象送的，自己也不知道多少钱。  
“啊，不过应该是刀最贵吧，他说这个是求婚礼物。”光有些迟疑的回答，在伙伴们的起哄下最终还是没有说出是要和谁结婚。  
“现在还不能告诉你们，但是一定是会让人大跌眼镜的对象。”他神秘的笑了。  
“他，啊，对方是个男人啊，让人大跌眼镜的对象总不能是劳班先生吧。”阿尔菲诺做出了过激发言，惹得阿莉塞追着他满地打。  
当然，最后伙伴们在教堂里见到金发的加雷马人的时候，的确是震撼到说不出话来了。


End file.
